1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer data archiving apparatus and, in particular to an automated data recording and playback apparatus utilizing tape cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems and computer-based systems require data storage systems for storage of the computer data. To insure against loss of the data, data archiving systems have been developed. A common data archiving system includes one or more tape drives which utilize removable tape cartridges for recording and playback of the computer data. The tape cartridges have the benefit of large storage capacity and the ability to change cartridges to extend the storage capacity to a virtually infinite amount. However, manually operated tape drives require the presence of skilled personnel to exchange the tapes on a regular schedule.
So-called autoloaders have been developed which automate the exchange of the tape cartridges into and out of the tape drives. These autoloaders move tapes generally one at a time from storage magazines, which hold a number and store of tape cartridges, to the tape drive and, upon completion of recording and/or playback from the tape drive, back to a storage location in the storage magazine. These autoloaders are generally connected into a computer system or computer network and are provided with an appropriate number of tape cartridges in the storage magazines. Autoloaders having a single drive record the data onto tapes one at a time in the drives. Autoloaders systems having multiple tape drives permit data to be provided simultaneously to the multiple drives nearly simultaneously, thereby reducing the data backup time.
However, tape backup systems still suffer from the disadvantage that the transfer rate for the data to the tape cartridge or from the tape cartridge is limited compared to the transfer rate of data within most other components in the computer system or network. The result is that data backup and/or data archiving generally must be performed during downtimes for the computer system. For example, for a business that shuts down each day, the data backup is generally performed while the business is shut down. However, many businesses operate on a 24-hour schedule so that there is no ideal time for performing data backup. Even for those businesses which perform the data backup for the computer system during the hours when the business is shut down, failure of the computer system during working hours may result in the loss of some or all of a day's data since the failure may result in a complete loss of data since the last backup.
It would be a benefit if a data archiving system were provided which possesses enough speed to perform the backup during the full operation of the computer system or network. It would also be an advantage if a data archiving system were provided with a high data transfer rate and a small backup window.